


В логове у дракона

by Riru, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [4]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Incest, M/M, Twincest, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: Мудрец рассудил бы, что это — хороший источник внутренней силы и решимости в жизни. Унсуи не считает себя мудрецом.
Relationships: Kongo Agon/Kongo Unsui
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	В логове у дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

Унсуи то и дело замирает перед зеркалом. Ловит отражение, проходя мимо, и так и остаётся стоять. Вглядывается в своё лицо, пытаясь найти хоть тень выражения, присущего Агону. Хоть отблеск огня его взгляда в своём. Унсуи верит — всегда верил, — что ему самому недостаёт именно этого огня. Это тот штрих, то мельчайшее в нём отклонение, из-за которого он отброшен — оставлен Агоном позади.

В глазах у Агона плещется хищная ярость, горит чистый — звериный инстинкт. Он с лёгкостью ломает всех, кто по его меркам хрупок, и грациозно избегает тех, кто крупней. Унсуи же только молча смотрит: всегда оказываясь как можно ближе, хоть и знает, что места рядом с Агоном для него нет. Он смотрит на Агона: на то, как пятна и брызги чужой крови опять застыли на рубашке, на то, как вздулись после очередной драки — и не опали, пока шёл домой, — вены под кожей. Унсуи не помнит, когда в последний раз подобная картина вызывала тревогу. И это, наверное, само по себе должно тревожить.

Их внешность остаётся неотличимой, но в остальном они противоположны, насколько только возможно. Мудрец рассудил бы, что это — хороший источник внутренней силы и решимости в жизни. Унсуи не считает себя мудрецом.

Иногда он кривит рот перед отражением, пытаясь изобразить улыбку, как у Агона. Как ни старается, у него никогда не выходит.

Всю жизнь он пытается трудом наверстать то, что природа забрала в пользу брата, хотя понимает и глупость самой этой мысли, и тщетность своих попыток. Дело не в чистой физической силе Агона, не в остроте его ума, схватывающего на лету что угодно. Сама жизнь течёт в Агоне чем-то совсем другого толка: пламенем, лавой по его венам. Обжигает Унсуи, когда он оказывается — часто — слишком близко. Почти до слёз слепит, жжёт что-то у него в груди.

Раньше Унсуи думал, что эта реакция — просто инстинкт. Отзывающееся на опасность чувство страха от близости к хищнику, оцепенение оттого, что нечем ответить на какое-либо действие от Агона. Раньше он бы ждал выпада, любой атаки. Теперь больше не знает, чего именно в такие моменты ждёт. 

В хорошие дни Унсуи почти может убедить себя, что отзывается часть собственной, полученной годами каждодневных тренировок силы — стала достаточно чистой. Такие дни за последние годы Унсуи может пересчитать на пальцах одной руки: малейшие движения Агона рушат любую подобную иллюзию с лёгкостью, ставят Унсуи на место. Обрушиваются на него ощущением несоответствия: насколько собственное тело немощно по сравнению с живым, стоящим прямо здесь воплощением всего, чем ему никогда не стать.

И что-то глубоко внутри никогда не даёт Унсуи покоя: ползает холодом, сковывает льдом. День ото дня держит сердце в хватке, постоянно сжимая — от каждого взгляда Агона. Реагирует на каждую ухмылку, на каждый жест. 

Хотя свои жесты в адрес Унсуи Агон давно обрывает, едва начав.

* * *

У Агона снова красное пятно на рубашке, сам он явно на взводе, и Унсуи жалеет, что вообще вышел встречать, если прийти больше некому. Он мнётся в наскоро наброшенном кимоно в проёме двери во двор дома, на сквозняке ночи, и просто смотрит, как Агон нарочито спокойно снимает ботинки. Унсуи абсолютно нечего сказать, и Агон это понимает: сокращает расстояние между ними в два резких шага, прижимает к стене рядом с дверью и придавливает предплечьем горло, вынуждая упереться пальцами ног в татами, громко втянуть ноздрями воздух. 

— Чего пялишься? — резко, под стать движениям, спрашивает Агон, грубо выплёвывая слова прямо в лицо.

А Унсуи вдруг не может думать ни о чём, кроме того, насколько их тела близко. И о взгляде, привычно полном ярости, но сейчас обжигающем как-то по-новому. Он представляет вдруг глаза Агона совсем другими — какими они бывают, если тот примечает особо красивые женские бёдра, — и чувствует, как кровь устремляется прямо к члену.

На дворе ночь, но самый разгар лета — между ним и Агоном только два тончайших слоя ткани: даже не будь Агон гением, не заметить, прижавшись вот так, вплотную, почти невозможно. Но Унсуи снова не чувствует страха и вдруг понимает, что в какой-то момент просто утратил способность бояться, без остатка пропитавшись презрением брата.

Его презрение, его взгляды будто бы сквозь Унсуи: Агон точно не смотрится в зеркало в поисках чего-то чужого. Агон ненавидит всё в мире, кроме хорошей драки, мягкой женской кожи, и, с недавнего времени, игры на поле, где есть риск проиграть. Унсуи остаётся чем-то вне жизни Агона, но и вне столь ненавидимого им мира, пожалуй, тоже.

Это осознание снова жжет внутри: болью в придавленной шее, возбуждением в уже отчётливо стоящем члене, и раз в мире Унсуи, наоборот, зачастую нет ничего, кроме Агона, а продолжать находиться рядом пустым местом — невыносимо, то и терять вдруг становится нечего. Он резко подаётся вперёд, удивляя Агона и тем, что ему хватает на это силы, и самим порывом, и впечатывается в его губы сухими губами.

Всё замирает, застывает на бесконечное мгновение вместе с его сердцем. Унсуи может представить множество реакций Агона: удар, или смех, или прожигающее отвращение. Всё то, чем Агон уже не раз его одаривал — ему кажется, что ничего иного и не может случиться.

Но случается.

Губы Агона будто бы мягче, насколько бы всю жизнь ни казалось, что не должны отличаться от собственных. Они влажные, горячие, и всплывший в памяти привычный жест Агона облизывать их после драки не вызывает ни былого страха, ни чувства протеста — лишь возбуждает Унсуи ещё сильнее. Агон резко делает шаг назад, утирает рукой рот, и сейчас его взгляд выглядит невозможно знакомым.

Выглядит как что-то, что Унсуи слишком часто замечает в своём отражении.

Удара, которого ждёт Унсуи, тоже нет, как и жалящих слов, но Агон нехарактерно, почти бережно впечатывает его обратно в стену, распускает на нём пояс и обхватывает рукой высвобожденный член. Агон сжимает слишком сильно, дрочит сходу быстро и резко; получается слишком сухо, больно — и так приятно, что Унсуи может только выпустить в пустоту дома протяжный стон. Он вдруг думает, что стоит ответить, но Агон вжимается в него сильнее, обхватив свободной рукой сзади верх бёдер, не оставляет его рукам пространства. И сильно кусает в шею, в то самое место, куда перед этим давил. Двигает рукой еще быстрее, широко проходится поверх укуса языком, и именно это заставляет Унсуи вцепиться ему в плечи, упереть ступни в пол сильнее, резко податься спиной в стену и с криком кончить. 

Унсуи ждёт от Агона чего-нибудь привычного хотя бы теперь, даже через звон в ушах отслеживая малейшие движения; ожидает любой атаки. Но находит себя чуть дальше от проёма лунного света перед Агоном на коленях, и здесь он совсем не видит его лица. От непривычного растяжения жжёт губы, и Унсуи почти сразу давится. Спазм отдаётся болью в набухающий на шее синяк, он сдавленно стонет, и Агон вдруг оживает над ним: поднимает его лицо за подбородок вверх, медленно толкается внутрь. Он берёт контроль на себя, но не причиняет лишней боли: делает паузы, каждый раз ждёт, пока Унсуи сделает вдох. Унсуи снова не может найти рукам места, не может найти места сердцу, будто стучащему о рёбра и замершему одновременно, не может понять, почему Агон продолжает держать его лицо так, чтобы он смотрел вверх.

Даже в почти полной темноте Унсуи чувствует на себе его взгляд.

Для мыслей о том, что Агон видит сейчас — что видит обычно, что видел несколько минут назад, — Унсуи тоже места так и не находит.

* * *

Сегодня в зеркале на шее Унсуи огромное синее пятно, красные вкрапления зубов вокруг адамова яблока и желтые, едва заметные синяки от пальцев под подбородком. Он задирает лицо и не может сдержаться — пытается выгнуть собственную руку, чтобы приложить под таким же углом.

Агон находит его именно за этим занятием: ловит, проходя мимо ванной, и так и остаётся стоять.

Потом подходит, опускает аккуратно руку Унсуи и целует — почти нежно, почти извиняясь, — в самый тёмный синяк.

Унсуи никогда не видел у Агона такого взгляда. Такой улыбки — тоже, и он непроизвольно тянется к ней губами. От прикосновения улыбка делается невозможно широкой, нехарактерно — по-новому — тёплой, и Унсуи думает, что всё, что он искал в себе от Агона, возможно, никогда и не существовало на самом деле. 

Агон раскрывает губы для поцелуя, и сердце Унсуи бьётся небывало свободно — отзывается новым, только его огнём.


End file.
